The Life of ShowClan
by Stew the Cat
Summary: Welcome to the lives of ShowClan! Read to see what happens to the eleven cats of this clan as the face some interesting situations. In all honesty, I have no idea what I just wrote for this summary so it could be the complete lie of what the actual story is.
1. Chapter 1

Leader

Redstar: red tom with amber eyes. His brother is Orangetail.

Warriors

Orangetail: orange tom with peach-colored stripes and green eyes, he is also deputy.

Yellowclaw: dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes and has a harsh attitude.

Greeneyes: light gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Blueheart: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Violetstorm: light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Indigopelt: very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Her sister is Greeneyes

Kits

Whitekit: fluffy white tom with blue eyes, mother is Greeneyes.

Blackkit: black tom with dark amber eyes, mother is Greeneyes.

Brownkit: brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, mother is Yellowclaw

Graykit: dark gray she-kit with yellow-green eyes, mother is Yellowclaw.

* * *

"Violetstorm, you need to wake up!" Blueheart gently prodded her sister.

"Go away, Blueheart. I need my sleep." Violetstorm pushed her away.

"But Violetstorm, you already got your sleep; it's already sun-high!" Blueheart complained.

"What is going on here?" Orangetail asked calmly.

"Violetstorm not getting up!" Blueheart whined. Violetstorm rolled her eyes at her sister's immaturity.

"Violetstorm, you need to get up. Blueheart, be more careful when you do that. Did you even think about checking to see if your sister was sick?" Orangetail said this while he dragged Violetstorm out of the den.

"Well, no, but… Violetstorm, are you sick!" Blueheart started to get worried at the thought of her only sibling getting sick.

"No, you fool! Why did you want me to get up anyway?" Violetstorm smacked Blueheart on her head.

"Oh, I wanted you to see how big the kits are already! They are so adorable!" Once again Violetstorm was dragged off to do something she didn't want to do. When they arrived at the nursery Blueheart gaped at the "most adorable sight ever" as she called it while Violetstorm looked unimpressed at the sleeping Brownkit and Graykit.

"Oh my StarClan, Blueheart you're spacing out again!" Whenever Blueheart was in the presence of something extremely cute she would space out and fly to her dream land.

"Oh, I'm sorry! They're just so cute and I couldn't handle it!" Blueheart replied sheepishly.

"Hey Violetstorm, Blueheart, come watch us and not those pathetic things!" Whitekit yelled out. He and Blackkit were outside of the nursery playing together.

"Don't worry; I'll go see what they want. You can stay and watch Yellowclaw's kits," Violetstorm quickly said after seeing Blueheart's pouting face. She walked towards the other kits and scowled. "What do you maggots want?"

"I sort of wanted Blueheart since she actually cares about living things and doesn't sit around and do nothing all day." Whitekit replied smugly.

"You ungrateful little kit! You will never become a warrior with that attitude!" Suddenly, Violetstorm had a flashback of when her mentor, Yellowclaw, would say the exact same thing to her. "Huh, I think I know how she feels now."

"What is all the commotion out here about?!" Out walked Graykit from the nursery. It looked like she just woke up because her walking was staggered.

"Why are you here?" Blackkit asked and rolled his eyes and Graykit began to snarl.

"It's not like you own the world." She turned around and stuck up her head.

"Hold on, Graykit, wasn't Blueheart watching you?" Violetstorm would be outraged if she just let them walk around doing anything they want.

"Yeah, but she fell asleep with Brownkit." She turned to face Violetstorm.

"Typical Blueheart," Violetstorm sighed.

"Now let's go back to one of your previous statements, Graykit, you said that we didn't own the world. Of course we don't own ENTIRE world but we are pretty close, for our father is the clan leader!" Whitekit said smuggle.

"Oh yeah, well, my dad is the deputy!" Congratulations, Whitekit, you have made Graykit reach her max rage points!

_And her mother is also Yellowclaw; in all honesty, I think that Graykit wins the "whose parent has more power over this clan" game. _Violetstorm thought to herself.

"What is all this commotion about?!" Suddenly, Redstar, Greeneyes, Yellowclaw, and Orangetail appeared in the camp.

"Where have you been? You guys forced us…no, me to watch these things!" Violetstorm told them about the agonizing things that had happened to her.

"Where's Blueheart? I thought she was with you?" asked Orangetail.

"She fell asleep."

"Typical Blueheart," the other warriors chorused.

* * *

If this is your first time reading one of my stories then you might be a little confused. These characters are from my other story, The Warrior Cat's talk Show, you might want to read it to have things make sense. If you don't want to read it and understand it then do what you want.

**Here is a special message from one of my cats. He jumped on my keyboard to tell you guys something. **

bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the camp of ShowClan! Today the cats are cleaning! Do you want to know why? Do you think I'm going to tell you? What would happen if I say no? Okay, I'm going to tell you. Earlier that day when the cats woke up they found a surprise for them. The whole camp had been in ruins thanks to four kits that had woken up early to give their clanmates a present.

"How did you even do this without waking us?!" Violetstorm asked as she was clearing branches out of the warriors den. She was especially mad because she was forced to work, and she doesn't like working.

"Well, we all got together and decided to make the camp pretty since it's very ugly. You guys are very deep sleepers so it putting the stuff was easy; the hard part was carrying it." Blackkit answered as they were watching the cats clean.

"Hm, that's nice. You should probably help Indigopelt clean her den. It's a mess! What were you trying to do, make a design out of her items?" The kits ran off to Indigopelt and left Violetstorm to grumble about the mess that they had made.

Indigopelt was cleaning out her den and sorting herbs. She smiled when she saw the kits. "Hello, why are you guys here?"

"Violetstorm ordered us to come help you!" Whitekit looked up at the medicine cat.

"Would you like to help?" the kind she-cat asked.

The kits thought for a while but one-by-one they each nodded their heads.

"Alright, I want you all to sort out the herbs. You see these seeds? They are called poppy seeds. I want you to find all the poppy seeds and put them into a pile." She instructed the kits who listened intently.

While the kits were working the cats that were working on cleaning the camp cleaned most of the camp by sundown. They were having a meal and were all talking to each other.

"Why do you like to ruin the camp anyway?" Redstar asked the kits.

"We do it because it's fun!" Graykit began to jump around as she told why. "When you are all asleep it gets boring and we like to have fun!"

"We also like to make you mad." Brownkit mumbled. Luckily for the little kit, no one heard him.

"Ah, so that's how kits think these days!" Greeneyes said and looked over at Indigopelt. "I remember when we were kits and we would jump on the warriors for fun!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of the cat's eyes, they saw a cat race by.

"What was that?" Blueheart asked.

"I think it was Rainbowkit!" Violetstorm started to look frantically around for her 'kit', which caused a few smacks to hit her head.

Orangetail raced over to where they saw it standing. "There is some weird thing over here," he called to his clanmates. Soon all of the cats were standing next to him. Close to their paws was a box and a rainbow drawn next to it.

"Rainbowkit is alive!" Violetstorm yelled out.

Inside the box was this really soft thing. Redstar jumped onto it and curled up onto it.

"It's so comfortable!" he said.

Soon, all of the cats were on the soft thing. They ended up sleeping on it, all of them. It was crammed but it was also soft. They decided they could all sleep on it for the night until they would have to fight over it.

* * *

Yeah, I sort of lost all my motivation for this story but I finally updated after what? A couple weeks? Well, I finally got it done.

Thank you, Evil kittystar, for being the first to review my story! I thank you very much for making me feel like I need to update my stories. Which is a good thing.

-Stew the Cat


End file.
